Ultraviolet
by VNany
Summary: A finales del Siglo XXI debido a experimentos genéticos surge un virus que transforma a humanos en seres más rápidos,fuertes,ágiles e inteligentes,los hemófagos. una guerra entre gobierno y "fagos" comienza y Violet tendra que decidir de que que lado esta
1. Prologo

**Este es mí primer fic, esta basado en la peli Ultraviolet XD….., protagonizada por Milla Jovovich, si no la han visto el prologo se apega al presentado en la peli, de ahí en adelante la historia es totalmente diferente, excepto por los personajes y algunas situaciones n.n….**

**Repito los personajes no me pertenecen, y no tengo ningún fin lucrativo solo lo hago por entretenimiento, aclarando esto…. Que comience la función n.n… **

…**~Prologo~…**

A finales del siglo XXI un extraño virus fue descubierto, un laboratorio de armas trato de modificarlo para crear soldados más rápidos y fuertes… y lamentablemente lo lograron.

Los sentidos más agudos, fuerza, velocidad, agilidad e inteligencia, fueron solo algunas de las habilidades que el virus otorgo, sin embargo a cambio de esto los días de los infectados, a los que llamaron hemófagos, estaban contados.

Trataron nuevamente de modificar el virus creando así una forma más contagiosa, una cepa llamada HGV, virus hemoglofábico, y como saben la enfermedad salió, fue ahí donde todo cambio. El miedo a la enfermedad se esparció entre la sociedad y debido a los efectos secundarios como colmillos más largos, sensibilidad a la luz y transfusiones de sangre, la gente comenzó a llamar a los infectados "vampiros".

El gobierno implemento un plan para controlar la enfermedad, al principio los portadores debían usar bandas en los brazos que los identificara, poco después los reclutaban en instalaciones especiales para tratarlos y experimentar con ellos hasta que finalmente la gente solo dejaba de oír de ellos.

Ante esta situación los hemófagos o fagos formaron una resistencia y comenzaron a defenderse atacando al Archiministerio, (el lugar donde se refugiaba el vice cardenal, que es algo así como el presidente).

Para defenderse el gobierno creó un ejército especial, el cual se formaba por soldados hemófagos creados en laboratorios, al entrenarlos lograron magnificar sus habilidades pero no lograron desaparecer los efectos secundarios, sometiéndolos también a transfusiones de sangre para sobrevivir. Con las mismas cortas expectativas de vida.

A ellos se les asigno la tarea de restablecer el orden, empezando así la guerra entre "fagos" y gobierno.

Quien dirigia ahora al gobierno era el Vice cardenal Ferdinand Daxus…

**Bien este es el prologo, acepto reviews, tomatazos y sugerencias,… XD!...**


	2. Chapter I: XPD044

…**~Capitulo I: XPD-044~…**

-Comando G informa, hemófagos acorralados en el sector 9, solicito refuerzos

Un convoy del gobierno tenía acorralados a un grupo de hemófagos en un edificio abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad. Pero no podían entrar ya que los fagos se habían encargado de eliminar a quien sea que intentara cruzar la puerta principal.

(N/A: Fagos = hemófagos )

-Confirmado, refuerzo en camino.

Pocos minutos después el convoy observo como una motocicleta se acercaba a ellos, deteniéndose una mujer joven bajo y se dirigió hacia el líder del grupo.

-XPD- 044, equipo especial- dijo mientras se quitaba el casco dejando caer su lacio y oscuro cabello, el cual se acomodo en su hombros. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros y sus manos por unos guantes un poco largos color negro, vestía una blusa negra manga larga que se le pegaba al cuerpo, con un zíper que cerraba hasta su pecho esta era corta y dejaba ver su abdomen, encima traía un de chaleco también negro un tanto mas largo que la blusa pero igual que esta se pegaba al cuerpo. Un pantalón oscuro y unas botas negras que terminaban en su rodilla como una especie de protección de la misma. –¿Situación?- pregunto al hombre mientras caminaba hacia el edificio.

-Los tenemos acorralados…- dijo él siguiéndola, -pero no hemos logrado entrar- termino de decir al estar frente a la puerta.

La chica se quito los lentes dejando ver sus ojos color azul, su piel blanca les daba un brillo especial. -5 minutos…- dijo abriendo las manos las cuales mantenía a sus costados y ante el movimiento dos pistolas se formaron desde unos brazaletes que tenia por encima de sus guantes… - 5 minutos y su equipo entra- dijo tomando las armas y comenzando a caminar.

-XPD-044- dijo el hombre sujetándola del brazo haciéndola retroceder. Ella fijo su vista en la mano que la sujetaba y lentamente la subió para mirar al sujeto. –No tengo que decirlo, bajo ningún motivo puede hablar o acercarse a un hemofago…-

-Tiene razón…- contesto la chica riendo sutilmente, el hombre un tanto animado le respondió con otra sonrisa, pero ella de inmediato dejo de sonreír y en un rápido movimiento se libero del agarre. –No tenia porque decírmelo- termino de decir ahora en tono frio y amenazante para después retomar su camino y entrar al edificio.

La puerta se abrió y ella entro despacio, solo dio unos pasos y se detuvo comenzando a observar todo el lugar, gracias a su aguda vista logro identificar a todos los fagos quienes la observaban confundidos y con mucha curiosidad.

Paso sus vista de izquierda a derecha, de arriba hacia abajo, y cuando se detuvo a observar el centro pudo ver como un fago sin moverse la miraba, la chica dio unos pasos mas y el fago cambio su posición apuntándole, ella acelero sus pasos y él disparo el arma, sin dejar de caminar y girando logro esquivar las balas, después subió sus armas y disparo dándole no solo al hemofago que tenia al frente sino que a varios mas que cayeron precipitadamente al suelo.

Al ver esto los otros comenzaron a disparar sus pistolas, pero si dar en el blanco ya que ella seguía haciendo movimientos esquivando las balas y al mismo tiempo disparaba las suyas haciéndolos caer.

Los fagos detuvieron el fuego para poder dispersarse y rodear a la intrusa para en un intento desesperado acabar con ella, la chica también se detuvo. -¿Es todo lo que tienen? – pregunto en tono de burla pero a la vez desafiante. Uno de ellos enfureció -¡te matare con mis propias manos!- grito mientras corría hacia ella, quien no se movió, el tipo le tiro un puñetazo, ella levanto su brazo, lo detuvo y moviéndose rápidamente logro enredar su brazo en el de él, con otro movimiento logro colocarse detrás del hombre, comenzó a dar vueltas y nuevamente tiro del gatillo de ambas armas, logrando darle a todos quienes ante aquel ultimo movimiento se habían quedado paralizados. Todos cayeron al suelo, excepto el que tenia agarrado, pero no duro ya que la chica se detuvo, una cuchilla salió al final del arma y con la mano que libre lo encajo en el pecho del hombre y lo levanto haciéndolo girar frente a ella terminando así su trabajo.

En ese momento entraron los soldados junto con el líder y observaron a todos los hemofagos muertos en el piso y a la mujer justo en medio de ellos inmóvil y con la respiración algo entrecortada por lo sucedido. El hombre se camino hasta la chica – Busquen a todos los hemofagos que se encuentren aquí, los cazan y los matan- ordeno a su equipo aun un poco sorprendido, - Perfecto Violet… perfecto- dijo sonriéndole, pero ella no le presto atención, y guardando las armas en sus brazaletes se dispuso a inspeccionar el lugar.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del lugar, al girar en una esquina observo como un niño corría, el niño se detuvo y observo a Violet quien también lo observaba sin moverse, un soldado apareció y sujeto al niño de los brazos, después lo jaló tratando de llevárselo, el niño en un movimiento logro liberarse del soldado, corrió hasta donde Violet se encontraba y abriendo los brazos se aferro a la cintura de la chica quien se quedo perpleja ante el abrazo.

La imagen de ella abrazando a una pequeña niña se apodero de la mente de Violet, quien al recordar esto tomo al niño de los brazos apartándolo de su cuerpo y agachándose un poco lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Estaba completamente confundida, - ¿tu… quien…- fue todo lo que logro decir ya que no se dio cuenta que el soldado ya estaba detrás del niño. –Lo siento señorita- dijo el hombre tomando al niño del brazo jalándolo nuevamente. Un sinfín de pensamientos y recuerdos se formaron en la mente de Violet aturdiéndola unos segundos, cuando volvió a controlar sus pensamientos observo como el niño ahora estaba en el suelo y el soldado le apuntaba con su arma. –Espera…- grito mientras se acercaba rápidamente… -¿Qué vas hacer con él?- pregunto cuando se encontró al lado del soldado.

-Acabar con él, esas son las ordenes- contesto apuntando nuevamente al niño.

-Es un niño- dijo ella deteniendo el brazo del hombre.

-La orden fue matar a todos los fagos que se encuentren aquí… creo que se encuentra en el sitio equivocado a la hora equivocada- dijo él ahora mas dispuesto a disparar –Eso creo…- susurro la chica al mismo tiempo que se puso rápidamente detrás del el hombre, tomándolo de la cabeza giro sus manos haciendo que esta también girara dejando al soldado en el suelo sin vida. –CORRE…- le dijo al niño, pero este asustado se quedo inmóvil, -¡SOLO CORRE!- le grito y el niño se inmediato se paró y comenzó a correr. _–¿Qué hice?-_ pensó, en ese momento se escucho como unos pasos se acercaban al lugar, -Maldición- dijo y se apresuro a salir del edificio.

Ya estando afuera se encamino hasta donde se encontraba su moto, -¿Todo en orden?-le pregunto un soldado que estaba cerca.

–Perfectamente- contesto ella poniéndose nuevamente los lentes, se subió a la motocicleta y de inmediato la puso en marcha alejándose del edificio. El recuerdo del niño y los otros aun se encontraban en su mente, -_¿Por qué tengo estos recuerdos?... ¿Por qué?_- pensó mientras seguía su camino.

**Bien este es el primer capitulo…aaaa y decidí que fuera XPD-044 y no XPD-154 porque no me gustaba mucho el original n.n… como dije anteriormente ningún personaje me pertenece solo lo hago por diversión… **


	3. Chapter II: Identidad desconocida

…**~ Capitulo II: Identidad desconocida~…**

-Maldita sea- maldecía mientras corría por un pasillo con una pequeña niña en sus brazos, con un sinfín de disparos y gritos a sus espaldas -Todo estará bien- le susurraba a la pequeña tratando de tranquilizarla.

Entrando en una habitación bajó a la niña y se puso de rodillas para verla, la niña se parecía mucho a ella tenia el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules, -Todo estará bien- le repitió sonriendo después la abrazo fuerte, la puerta se abrió de golpe y varios hombres entraron, Violet se puso de pie y empujo suavemente a la pequeña para después voltearse y atacar a los tipos, golpeo a 3 de ellos dejándolos inconscientes, pero mientras miraba hacia donde la pequeña permanecía inmóvil, un fuerte golpe la tomo por sorpresa haciéndola caer al suelo. La niña se asusto y se echo a correr seguida de dos hombres –Espera…- dijo intentando incorporarse pero sin poder lograrlo ya que el golpe había logrado aturdirla, antes de desmallarse logro escuchar un grito que la llamaba seguido de un fuerte sonido, un disparo, y después todo se volvió negro.

Exaltada se levanto de la cama, solo para volver a dejarse caer cuando al darse cuenta de que todo fue un sueño –Maldita sea… ¿Por qué este mismo sueño?- dijo poniendo una mano en su frente, respiro profundamente y se puso de pie, decidió salir a caminar para despejar todos esos recuerdos. Ahora vestía una blusa manga larga parecida a un suéter, de color azul doblada hasta los codos y un pantalón negro. Estaba en una especie de campo militar, había muchas habitaciones, dormitorios, campos de entrenamiento, etc, tenia un pequeño departamento en la ciudad pero en ocasiones decidía quedarse ahí.

Camino por varios minutos hasta que un hombre un poco mas alto que ella, se interpuso en su camino, -¿Qué pasa Violet?... Te vez horrible- dijo el hombre en tono un tanto seductor, el tipo tenia el cabello algo enredado y parecía que no había dormido en mucho tiempo, era delgado y vestía completamente de blanco. –Sorprendente lo que ocurrió ayer en aquel edificio… ¿no crees V?- la cuestiono acercándose más. –No se de que me estas hablando- le contesto mirándolo fijamente, el hombre sonrió burlonamente –El asesinato de uno de los soldados que estaban ahí- le dijo como si tratara de insinuar algo.

-No me sorprende Nerva, la resistencia se vuelve cada vez más fuerte.- le respondió apartándolo para comenzando a retomar su camino, al pasar al lado de Nerva la tomo del brazo y la hizo girar para quedar cara a cara nuevamente. -No olvides de que lado estas V- la amenazo, Violet solo lo miro y de un jalón logro zafarse del agarre, después le dio la espalda y siguió caminando.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina sintió un gran mareo y cayo de rodillas con las manos apoyas en el suelo.

-¡Violet…!- se escucho la voz de un hombre que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella.

–Estoy bien Garth- dijo Violet al sentir que la sujetaban de los brazos y levantándose apoyo su espalda en la pared.

–No te vez muy bien- la contradijo tomándole la presión del cuello. Garth también era un poco mas alto que ella, tenia el pelo despeinado y color bronce, sus ojos eran azules, tenia la barba algo crecida y vestía un pantalón negro y un suéter color gris holgado, –Necesitas una transfusión- le aclaro, comenzó a caminar y ella lo siguió.

Entraron en una habitación que parecía la sala de un hospital. Violet se dirigió hacia un asiento y se recostó en el, Garth recorrió la habitación y hasta el contenedor de donde saco una bolsa de sangre, Violet extendió su brazo, -Agradece que te convertiste con poca sensibilidad a la luz también- le dijo mientras introducía la aguja en su brazo, ella solo suspiró y cerrando los ojos recargó la cabeza en el asiento, Garth se alejo no sin antes mirarla rápida pero profundamente.

Todo mundo se podía dar cuenta de los sentimientos de él hacia Violet, todos excepto ella, pero prefería mantenerse así ya que ella nunca le había dado la mas mínima esperanza y varias veces sin saberlo le había dejado claro que solo podían ser amigos.

-Escuche lo que ocurrió en aquel edificio- comento Garth aun de espaldas después de un largo momento de silencio, Violet solo abrió los ojos y sin levantarse lo miro. –Nerva afirma que no fue alguien de la resistencia pero…- dijo volteándose para verla, Violet se sentó y frustrada desvió la mirada. -¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto confundido y preocupado por la reacción de la chica.

-Yo lo maté- le confesó sin mirarlo,

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido. –Violet…-,

-Iba matar a un niño- lo interrumpió levantando la cabeza para poder verlo -¿Qué podía hacer?- le dijo en un tono de reclamo, -No podía ver que lo hiciera, era solo un niño-

–Es por la niña de tu sueño ¿cierto? – suspiro y se acerco, ella solo agacho la cabeza, y él comenzó a quitarle la aguja –No deberías arriesgar tu vida solo por un sueño- la regaño un poco, ella seguía callada –Si algo te pasara yo…- Violet alzó la vista, nervioso se levanto y dio unos paso hacia atrás

–¿Tu que Garth?- lo cuestiono levantándose, Garth no sabia que contestarle y solo la miraba nervioso, para su suerte en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Violet, haciendo que desviara su atención para contestar.

-Violet preséntate en la habitación 143 en 15 minutos, hay un problema- se escucho la voz por el aparato.

–Enseguida voy- respondió y después colgó, -Tengo que irme, después nos vemos- le dijo sin mirarlo y se dirigió hacia la puerta

–Violet…- la llamo, ella se detuvo y volteo para mirarlo, -Ten cuidado- termino por decirle, Violet solo le sonrió levemente y salió por la puerta a toda velocidad.

Entro al lugar indicado y un grupo de hombres ya esperaban ahí, el único que se acerco fue Nerva.

Violet se había cambiado de ropa y traía un atuendo semejante al que uso en aquel edificio, solo que ahora su chaleco era color azul.

-¿Estabas con tu amiguito verdad?…- le pregunto sarcásticamente al estar cerca, ella lo miro fijamente –Tranquila, o acaso interrumpí algo- Violet no respondió –Es solo un idiota- dijo volviéndose a alejar riendo con fuerza, en ese momento una proyección del Vice cardenal se hizo presente en medio de todos.

-Al parecer encontramos indicios de que alguien de este equipo es un traidor- dijo el sujeto proyectado, Violet nerviosa empuñó las manos con fuerza, Nerva, quien se encontraba a su lado la miro de reojo.

-El soldado XPD-653 ha sido vigilado por varias semanas y al parecer decidió unírseles a nuestros amigos de la resistencia- continuo Daxus sonriendo irónicamente, Violet se relajo un poco mantuvo las manos empuñadas, -Su misión será rastrear al traidor y eliminarlo, ahora vayan- les ordeno y luego desapareció.

Todos salieron de inmediato y se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su objetivo.

Al llegar Nerva les ordeno que se separaran y que al encontrarlo acabaran con el sin pensarlo, después todos entraron.

El lugar era un edificio con muchas habitaciones, y al parecer no había nadie dentro, todo estaba muy tranquilo y en silencio.

Al separarse Violet se dirigió a una habitación y al entrar se percato que alguien estaba sentado, al acercarse se dio cuenta que era el tipo que buscaban, sigilosamente saco un arma de sus brazaletes y camino hacia su objetivo, pero se detuvo al momento que este se puso de pie y giro para verla.

–Sabia que serias la primera en encontrarme V- le dijo mientras se volteaba, -Siempre fuiste mejor que otros- se paro y la miro fijamente, Violet le apunto con la pistola y dio unos pasos.

-No entiendo porque te uniste a ellos- le dijo enojada

-Es hora de que todo esto acabe Violet- ella solo negó con la cabeza

-Dime ¿Por qué los odias tanto? Tú eres una de ellos-

-No, no lo soy, ellos mataron a mi familia- respondió furiosa acercándose más.

-¿Eso es lo que recuerdas V, o lo que te hicieron recordar?-

-¿Qué?- le contesto confundida

-¿Por qué no recuerdas ese día, y por qué no recuerdas a los hemófagos?- Violet bajo su arma y lo miro sumamente confundida después agacho la mirada, él solo se acerco más. –Ahora dime ¿Por qué salvaste a ese niño?, ¿que te empujo a hacerlo?- levanto para mirarlo ahora con expresión alarmada. –Tu no eres como Nerva y los demás Violet, trata de recordar quien eras…- dijo caminando hacia ella pero un gran sonido lo detuvo, el hombre la miro horrorizado y cayo en los brazos de Violet quien también lo miro asustada, el sonido fue producido por un disparo en la espalda del hombre, Violet no lo sujeto y miro como cayo al suelo mirándola también, alzo la vista y se encontró con Nerva apuntándole, después bajo el arma y se acerco al tipo en el suelo.

-Pobre imbécil – dijo volviéndole a apuntar y le dio otro disparo para así terminar con él, se voltio hacia Violet que permanecía inmóvil - ¿Todo bien?- le pregunto poniéndole el arma en la barbilla levantando su rostro.

-Si- respondió todavía alarmada y después se dio la vuelta para salir del edificio.

Estaba muy confundida y desidia ir a su departamento para poder tranquilizarse un poco.

**Bien el segundo capitulo, tarde algo de tiempo pero al fin lo hice n_n… ** **uff que mala soy para las historias pero bueno ya que XD…**


End file.
